If the Things I loved were gone
by SherrBERT
Summary: Chapter 3 is FINALLY UP!!! Francis thinks he's coming home for a normal visit. But one mistake can alter his life forever when he thinks he could have possibly killed one of his little brothers. R/R!
1. Default Chapter

Author's note: Ok, this is my 1st MITM fan fic, so PLEASE go easy on me. I've written some stuff B4, and I decided to write something for this section. I love Malcolm in the Middle. I just bought the 1st season DVD. :) Reese is my favorite character.. Ok, I don't own the cast, so don't say I do. (I wish I owned Justin, but hey, we cant ALL get what we want now, can we.) Ok, I don't even know if any1 reads these things, so on with the story. PLEASE REVIEW!  
  
Chapter 1: Francis' Return  
  
"Hello, my lovely family!" Francis yelled as he opened the door of his old house to find Reese pinning Malcolm to the ground and Dewey hitting Reese and Malcolm on the heads with his new stuffed toy that he had to beg his parents to buy for him. Francis sighed as he walked over to the larger two of the three and pulled them apart, meanwhile being smacked with that stupid stuffed toy. He set Reese and Malcolm down, with his hands pushing each of them apart from one another so they didn't pounce on each other once again.  
  
"What are you three fighting over now?"  
  
"Reese stole the damn remote control for the stupid TV! Reese, give it back before I pound you into the ground!" Malcolm started, then realized his mistake immediately.  
  
"You want to bet on that?" Reese said while gritting his teeth and holding up a strong fist to Malcolm's face. Dewey hit Reese on the head once more, causing him to lose his patience completely. He grabbed the damn stuffed animal out of his little brother's hands and ripped the head of it off as Dewey sank to the floor in sobs.  
  
"Uh, thanks, but I'll pass. Oh, hey Francis!" he said nervously and began to walk backwards, keeping his eyes on Reese. Reese pretended he was going to run after Malcolm. Malcolm broke into a run out the back door. Reese just smiled, satisfied with what he had accomplished. Francis simply shook his head and walked toward the bedroom he and his wife, Piama, would be staying in while they were staying with his family. Piama should be arriving shortly. For some reason, she liked his family, including Lois, who had been nothing but cold-hearted to her ever since Francis started to date her. Francis couldn't wait to get his entire family together again. Little did he know that by the end of their visit, there may be one less Wilkerson in the family.  
  
Dun dun DUN! Think you know who it is? Please review and guess who may get killed in this story! Mwa ha ha ha ha! Mwa ha ha ha ha cough cough cough. Ahem. I'm sorry this chapter was short, but I wanna go to bed. I'll write more as soon as possible, as long as u guys review! 


	2. a rude awakening

Author's Note: We need more Malcolm in the Middle Fan Fics! This is kinda pathetic how even Lizzie McGuire gets more stories in a day than we do. I know I haven't updated in a while, but today I am so get over it. Ok here we go. Oh, and to the person that called me queer: I am NOT! I just have mah own style. Ok, now lets go.  
  
Chapter 2: A rude awakening  
  
Francis sat at the bar of one of his favorite restaurants when he came to town, waiting for Piama to arrive. He was on his 3rd beer by now, and still there was no sight of her. He ordered another beer and continued to wait. By now he was getting a little on the drunk side.  
  
~Back At Home~*  
  
"Malcolm, my friends just called. They want to go to the movies. I'll be back later, so you need to watch Dewey until Mom and Dad get home from that wedding they went to." Reese said as he reached for his coat.  
  
"No! I had to watch him last time too! And he's such a big hassle! No way. You aren't going out. You need to stay here and help me!" Malcolm answered, his voice getting louder as he kept talking.  
  
"Oh really? I CAN'T go out? Watch me" Reese said exactly as his friend's horn began to honk, as a signal they were there. He stormed out of the house, shutting the door behind him.  
  
"Dammit!" Malcolm yelled as he kicked the garbage can. "I hate him! He never helps me! I wish he wasn't my brother! He's good for nothing!" Malcolm looked over to the couch, surprised to see his little brother was sound asleep on it. With a sigh of relief, Malcolm changed the channel from Buggs Bunny to a skateboarding show.  
  
*~ Back at the Bar, 3 hours later~*  
  
Francis grew tired of waiting after his 6th beer. His vision was going blurry. He decided to go home. He was so drunk, he forgot to pay the bar tender.  
  
As Francis reached his car, he bent over and threw up, all over a truck. He got into his car shakily, and began to pull out of the parking lot.  
  
*~Reese's friend's car~*  
  
"Man, that movie was AWSOME!" Reese's friend, Marco announced.  
  
"Yeah, best slasher movie I've ever seen." Chimed in Jake, who was driving. All of a sudden out of no where, a car slammed into the side of the car Reese was on, making the seatbelt snap, scratching his neck as it whizzed back to its compartment. The steering wheel snapped off the place that it had been on, flying straight towards him. It surged into his side, making him get pinned between the wheel and the door, which was in a lock mode, which Jake had been meaning to fix. The emergency brake snapped off as well, going straight through his hand.  
  
Jake's window shattered as it hit the stop sign they had hit when the car hit them, leaving little pieces of the glass wedged in this face. He was thrown into his door, so his arm was blocking him, and immediately broke with impact.  
  
Marco sat in shock. He had a couple of cuts and bruises, but nothing terrible. He looked out to see Reese's brother get out of the car that had crashed into them, scratch his head, curse at them, and walk away in a zig zag manner. Marco looked over to Jake who was cradling his arm and staring over to the right in shock. Marco followed his gaze to see Reese bloody and unconscious, pinned against the door. Marco reached for his cell phone, and Jake reached for his as well. Both were crushed. Jake got out of the car yelling for help.  
  
Ooh I know u hate me. Relax though, cuz you don't know what's gonna happen yet! Please review, cuz that's what keeps me going! The more reviews I get, the quicker I'll write the next chapter! 


	3. A cry for Help

Woot woot I'm back! Sorry for the wait.... I've been busy and I forgot my password to get onto my Pen name... Yes, I know.... I'm so intelligent. Thanks for continuingto review.... It really means a lot to me. But anyway, here we go. R/R!   
  
Malcolm struggled to keep his sugar-high brother in his tight head lock as he made his way to the garden hose to hose Dewey down. As he made his way to the kitchen, a large swarm of animals varying from skunks to deer were feasting on the food in the pantries and on the floor. All he could think about was how mad he was a Reese for leaving him alone with "The Brother from Hell" and made his way over to the pepper to chase the hungry animals away.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~With Francis~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Francis woke up feeling sick. He looked at his shirt to find barf all over it. He looked around. Where was he? He was in a bush. He shakily stood up, struggling to gain much needed balance, only to fall flat on his back again. Then sickness came over him again, and he threw up all over a little squirrel. What puzzled him was that he did not have a clue as to what had happened earlier that night.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~With Reese~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
The fearful cries of Jake filled the empty streets. He ran to a random persons door and pounded as hard as he could on it. An old woman answered the door, looking not so happy. She was about to curse him out and let her dog out to chase him away, but seeing his distressed face made her mood turn from mad to worried.  
  
"Miss, I have to use your phone. It's an emergency!" Jake was nearly yelling as tears formed in the corners of his eyes. The woman nodded and let him into her house and led him to her enarest phone.   
  
Jake dialed the digits as fast as he could, almost forgetting the number to dial in order to reach 911. (Yes, this is how upset and worried he was.) An operator picked up and he told her everything. The ambulance was on its way. He quickly thanked the old lady and ran back to his friend's side.  
  
Reese was still trapped between the door and the steering wheel when they got back. They were afraid to move it. They let out a relieved sigh when they heard the sirens of the abulance coming around the corner.  
  
Hee hee I'm cruel i know. But r/r i promise i wont wait so long to write another chapter this time! 


End file.
